Tasting Blood
by Tossino
Summary: "Lenalee is my sister, you know, and I feel like killing you because you hurt her." LaviYu/LaviYuu/LaviKanda/KandaLavi/YuLavi, yaoi, drabble.


HAPPY LAVIYU DAY!

**Title: **Tasting Blood

**Summary: **"Lenalee is my sister, you know, and I feel like killing you because you hurt her."

**Pairing: **LaviYu

**Genre:** Drama, angst (and sick, twisted romance)

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Insane Kanda, blood, and just general... madness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to DGM or insane Kanda. DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura and Insane Kanda belong to Morphine Dementia. *Shot* No, really, he belongs to Hoshino too. Dem just predicted it, along with others of the fandom.

This was written for one of the 100 LaviYu themes at http: / /100LaviYuu-themes. deviantart. com/

Point out spelling and grammatical errors, awkward wording, that sort of thing, and please enjoy~

* * *

**100 LaviYu themes**

**#79**

**Monster**

**Tasting Blood**

There's always a time when you cross the line.

Lavi doesn't deal well with stress, not well at all really, and when lots of shit happens and when a friend is near death, he doesn't deal well at all. Lenalee's sort of breaking down at the moment, because she's been through a lot during a very short time, and she will be fine, probably, just that right now she's really not. Allen is near death. Again. And Komui is injured and so are a lot of Order members.

And Lavi has snapped. Snapped at her. Crossed way over the line.

He always hurts her, always, and he hates himself for that, but somehow he just can't stop from hurting her.

Or anyone else for that matter.

Because yes, he is uncaring, he is cold, and he can't change that, but apparently he can't suppress it either. He doesn't care if he hurts those he doesn't know, not really, but he really cares when he hurts those he cares about, while at the same time... not really, because he's angry, angry at how they, how Lenalee, make it harder for him. He hates seeing others hurting when he's hurting, because then it hurts more, and he hates when he's hurting, really hates it.

And Kanda pins him down when they're alone, pins him down on the hard floor, and bares his teeth at him, and there's an insane glint in his eyes, an insane glint that isn't unusual anymore. Lavi can clearly recall when it first appeared, and it was scary then, but by now he's sort of immune to it.

"Why do you hurt Lenalee?" Kanda hisses between heavy breathing and presses the cold blade of Mugen against his throat. "Do you have any pathetic excuse like always, or is it just because you can't fucking handle seeing her like that? Because I can't either, but at least I don't fucking destroy her even more."

He grins bitterly, crookedly, and fists Kanda's collar, pulling him down closer. "No excuse," he says with a tone fitting the grin, and chokes on air and drives his head into the floor as Kanda shoves a knee between his legs, _hard_. "Nng!"

"You know, Lavi, I feel like killing you right now," Kanda whispers darkly. "Lenalee is my sister, you know, and I feel like killing you because you hurt her. But at the same time I can't really do that, because that would just hurt her too, wouldn't it? But I think hurting you would work just as well."

Lavi laughs, a bit strainedly, and blood runs down his neck as Kanda cuts a wound on his jaw and he moves one hand to the back of Kanda's neck. "So if it wouldn't hurt Lenalee," he mumbles and shudders as Kanda leans down to lick up some of the blood, "you'd actually kill me, Yu-chan?"

"Yes, because that's what you deserve," Kanda says murderously, smoothly, against his skin and drags his teeth over the wound so that Lavi flinches and clenches Kanda's neck.

"Thought we were friends," Lavi says casually and grins as Kanda pulls back to look at him with those _dark_ eyes.

"I've killed a friend before," Kanda says with the same tone, and smirks widely. "What makes you think you're any different?"

Lavi tilts his head and pulls Kanda's down to bite his lips and taste his blood. It's easy to physically hurt him, because it will heal, and he can take it.

And it's a mutual thing.

"Ah, so, in the end, we're both inhuman." He pauses. "Monsters, yeah? Don'tcha think?"

Kanda growls and pushes him harder against the floor as he shoves a hand inside his shirt, nails scratching as hard they can, and that's _hard_.

The monsters want blood tonight.


End file.
